


Netflix and Chill

by clexheda



Series: The Adventures of Clexa and Millicent [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fright Night 2 - Freeform, Lactation Kink, Movie Night, Nursing Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF, adult nursing relationship, just a couple of fucking saps, soft clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa have a movie night and they're all set to chill with their cheesy lesbian pick of the day. All sorts of fluff happens and boobs happen and most of the movie is forgotten to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Fright Night 2 if you haven't seen it and you actually care.
> 
> This starts out silly and then just gets so ridiculously soft I don't know what happened I'm sorry. It's set some time after Babe with the Power, and before the other two. It's also unbeta-ed because she refuses to subject herself to any more of this lactation kink lmao. So sorry for any errors etc.

“What should we watch?” Lexa asked, climbing onto the couch under the blanket where Clarke was already curled up.

“I’m in the mood for something funny, I think.”

“There’s that new documentary on the Vietnam War we could check out.”

“Lexa, that is the opposite of funny.”

“It’s interesting.”

“I’m not watching that, it’s way too dark. I don’t know how you can watch that stuff.”

“It is important to learn from the past, Clarke.”

“Well, can we save the learning for another time at least? It’s late. I just want to watch something easy.”

Lexa sighed, settling herself into Clarke’s side and pulling the blanket up under her chin.

Clarke flicked through the options in their recommended list, trying to find something that looked half decent. Clarke had figured out a long time ago that they each needed their own Netflix profile, and then a third one for when they were watching together. Otherwise it got filled up with recommendations for gruesome war documentaries, or other boring history stuff every time Lexa had a few hours with it, and conversely with cheesy comedies when Clarke got to it. It made for a pretty skewed list of recommendations and star ratings, and was largely ineffective in helping them decide what to watch together. Since they had made their Clexa profile a couple months into their subscription, tv decisions had gone a lot smoother.

Their recommendations were instead filled with a lot of ridiculous lesbian movies for the most part. Lexa liked all the dark storylines of the jealous mentally unstable girlfriend, and Clarke was amused by how cheesy and melodramatic it all was. It worked out fairly well for the most part. There were also some good nature documentary recs from when they had binge watched Hidden Kingdoms. It was the perfect mixture of fact and narrative about all the little critters and they found themselves rewatching it more often than picking a new documentary. They did watch a lot of BBC with David Attenborough though, especially the ocean ones. Lexa always claimed his voice was very soothing, and Clarke didn’t entirely disagree.

“How about this one?” Clarke suggested, highlighting a particularly dark looking vampire flick. “Fright Night 2. It has that hot chick from Spartacus.”

“Jaime Murray?”

“Yeah that one. The one who boned Xena.”

“It wasn’t Xena, Clarke. Her name was Lucretia, and they didn’t ‘bone’ it was much more sensual than that. I do like Jaime Murray though, she has a well proportioned facial structure.”

“She’s hot and she did a lady. That’s what really counts. This will probably even have some nerdy history stuff since it’s vampires in Romania.”

“It looks terrible,” Lexa thought out loud. “Let’s give it a go.”

Clarke hit play and settled into the couch, wrapping her arm around Lexa as the opening credits began to roll.

“Of course her first victim is a chick,” Clarke chided, as soon as the shot panned into the car. “This is going to be soo gay.”

Lexa merely nodded, tucking herself tighter against Clarke’s side.

“Boom, bitch!” Clarke exclaimed moments later when the gas station exploded.

“Look at her flying into the ceiling fan like that!” Seconds later as the security camera footage rolled.

“Clarke, I can see same as you. Commentating everything is unnecessary.”

“But it’s sooooo cheesy already and we’re only two minutes in!”

Clarke did this every time, and Lexa kind of hated it, but she also secretly loved it. Not that she would tell Clarke that.

Clarke knew anyways. She could always feel Lexa’s lips curling into a small smile against her side for all the fuss she put up about it. That was honestly 85% of the reason Clarke never stopped. The other 15% being that she might go nuts trying to appreciate the movie as seriously as Lexa always seemed to.

“Teenage boys. Why.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fuck she is so hot though.”

“Yes, she is quite appealing.” Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek and settled back against her shoulder.

“Love me a head bitch in charge. Check out that blouse.”

“I am a ‘head bitch in charge’,” Lexa grinned, proud of herself for using Clarke’s expression.

Clarke snorted. “Yeah, maybe when you’re at work. You melt into a puddle at my feet the moment you walk in the door though.”

“I can be very assertive when necessary.”

“Really? Name one time.”

Lexa smirked and pressed her lips firmly into Clarke’s, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

Clarke returned the kiss, pulling Lexa’s rounded bottom lip between her own and gliding a hand around her waist.

“You’re such a sap.”

“I just want to make sure you are happy and safe, Clarke.”

“See. I don’t even have to try to prove it. You just prove it all over again yourself every time.”

“I was assertive that time you tried to jump off a cliff into the lake.”

“You should have let me do it.”

“There were rocks at the bottom.”

“I could have cleared them.”

“You can’t swim.”

“But I can doggy paddle. Besides, you were teaching me.”

“You could have died.”

“But it would have been fun.”

“That’s not the point.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Fine.”

Lexa settled back against Clarke’s neck and returned her attention to the movie.

“This one really is atrocious.” Lexa decided after a while longer. “It’s not realistic.”

“It terrible, but it’s nowhere near as bad as that one with the girl living in that other girl’s guesthouse where she watched her getting herself off in the first 10 minutes.”

“That is true. I am impressed we even managed to watch the whole thing.”

“I don’t even know why. At least this one has Jaime as its saving grace. I don’t really care how boring it is if I get to see her making out with chicks, honestly.”

“There are some troubling historical inaccuracies though.”

“Seriously? That’s what you’re struggling with? Lexa, it’s a lesbian vampire movie.”

“Wladislaus Dragwlya was not considered a demon in his time. He was actually well supported by the citizens of Romania, as he protected them from many forces of evil. His ways were harsh but celebrated by his people for their effectiveness. He was not a villain in their eyes. That is all pop culture drawn from the propaganda of opposing empires. They should not present it as fact.”

“Dracula?.”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa scowled and cuddled in closer. They both watched the story unfold, Clarke holding her tongue for a while in spite of how ridiculous it all was.

“Well this is more graphic than I was expecting.”

“Elizabeth Bathory was estimated to have killed over 650 young women, mainly virgins, and frequently bathed in their blood as she believed it would restore her youth. They already explained this, Clarke. How else do you expect she would fill her bath?”

“Well I didn't think they would actually...show it. I’m glad Jaime is pretty again at least. I need to burn that image out of my brain.”

The alarm beeped on Clarke’s phone, or rather it quacked because she couldn't stand the beeping. It reminded her too much of waking up in the morning.

“Fuck, again? Already? I feel like we just finished the last one.”

Lexa’s eyes lit up and a small grin pulled at her cheeks.

“Oh shut up, you're not the one suffering here.”

“I will have you know that I have a considerable blister on the roof of my mouth.”

Clarke shot her a glare. “A fucking tragedy for sure. You don't even know the half of it. It's like post-ovulation boobs on steroids. They just constantly ache and my nipples are sooo tender.”

Lexa frowned. “I'm sorry, Clarke. I would imagine it to be unpleasant. If you wish to stop you don't have to do this for--”

“No, I'm happy to do it. I want to do this. I'm not doing it just for you, it makes me happy just knowing how happy it makes you. I'm honestly enjoying the process, as exhausting and painful as it is. I think it's like how you say your burning muscles after a workout are the good kind of pain. It feels like I'm accomplishing something,” Clarke beamed at her.

Lexa smiled apprehensively in return, concern evident in her eyes. “If you ever change your mind, it is entirely your prerogative. I'm not going to be upset. This is your body and I don't want you to feel pressured.”

Clarke cupped her hand around Lexa’s cheek and tipped her face up to meet her eyes.

“I know, Lexa. I want to. Besides, they always feel a little better after anyways.” She planted a kiss on Lexa’s concerned brow. “Now hurry up we’re behind schedule!” Clarke joked, raising her own brows in mock challenge.

Lexa allowed her smile to soften, reassured that Clarke wasn’t doing this out of obligation. She stood up and hurried off to the closet, grabbing a soft hand towel and running it under hot water from the tap. She wrung it out as much as she could before bringing it, steaming and warm, over to Clarke.

She knelt down and pushed up the bottom of Clarke’s baggy pajama shirt, lifting it up over her chest to expose full, rounded breasts. They had definitely grown since they started inducing a couple months ago, and though there was no milk yet, her breasts were taught and tender before each session. Lexa’s face melted into a blissful smile at the sight of them, soft and curvy, a deep crease trailing between them from the way Clarke was leaning to the side.

Clarke pulled her eyes away from the TV where Jaime’s character had just made her dramatic exit, and now the teenagers were arguing. She shifted, turning to recline on her back and Lexa quickly moved to straddle her hips.

Lexa laid the warm towel across the top of Clarke's breasts and cupped them in her hands as she trailed kisses down the smooth skin of Clarke’s neck. She carefully kneaded gentle fingertips around the edges of Clarke’s breasts and Clarke winced when they fell on tender swollen lymph nodes.

Lexa paused, silently asking if she should stop, but Clarke shook her head and placed her hand over Lexa’s, pressing them more firmly into her skin. Lexa nodded and continued, kneading in small circles all the way around each breast. As she felt the nodes soften, and Clarke's face begin to relax, she switched to using her palms. She used them to press the warm towel into Clarke, allowing the heat to soothe her as she continued to massage.

Clarke had finally relaxed after several minutes and sunk back into the couch, letting her eyes droop shut. Only then did Lexa finally lean down to press delicate kisses to each of Clarke's breasts. Lexa kissed around the darkened skin of her areola before finally taking the nipple into her mouth, careful to get a deep, proper latch. Sighing into her, she held her hand cupped around Clarke’s unoccupied breast, under the warmth of the towel. She nuzzled her nose in closer and tucked her other arm up tight to wrap around Clarke’s side, content to be as close to Clarke as possible.

The long forgotten movie cut to a scene in a strip club, where a girl’s ass cheeks were literally wrapping around a pole. Clarke would usually have never let that go across the screen without at least one crude comment, but she was so distracted by Lexa she didn’t even notice. Not even the obnoxious music in the stip club could draw her attention enough to look up at the TV.

Clarke placed her own arms around Lexa, cradling her head with one hand and using the other one to smooth slowly up and down the length of her back. She cracked her eyes open just enough to look down at Lexa.

“You know, I like this a lot better when you do it.”

Lexa hummed and nuzzled in closer, unwilling to break her latch to voice agreement.

Clarke smiled and bent to press a kiss to the top of her head, chest filling with warmth from the inside. They lay in silence, save for the soft, contented sounds of Lexa’s suckling overlaid with cheesy lines of dialogue from the abandoned film in the background.

Eventually Lexa released her nipple and stopped just long enough to pull herself up to meet Clarke’s lips. She stroked a delicate thumb along the edge of Clarke’s jaw, admiring strong blue eyes and the small dimple in her chin.

Clarke brought her hands up to push stray curls out of Lexa's face. She smoothed them back while she kissed her, tucking them in behind Lexa’s tiny ears, only for them to spring loose a moment later. She chuckled into Lexa's lips and Lexa pulled back to smile at her.

Lexa pressed one final kiss to the corner of Clarke's mouth before shifting back down to suckle from the other breast. She used her tongue to tease the nipple before pulling it into her mouth and settling back into her quiet rhythm.

Lexa loved being curled up as close as she could be to Clarke. Especially with Clarke's arms around her pulling her even closer, rubbing comforting hands into her back. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of Clarke's breath and the rhythmic pumping of her heart against her cheek. It was the most soothing, comfortable place she could ever think to be. Just the two of them together, quiet and warm.

Clarke felt Lexa starting to drift off a while later, her rhythm faltering. Lexa’s head eventually slumped to rest with her cheek propped up against Clarke's cleavage. Clarke grinned down at her and pulled the now lukewarm wet towel off her chest and tugged her shirt back down a bit. Wrapping her arms back around Lexa, she felt her heart swelling with how much she cared for the soft yet fiery woman. She loved her so much it was hard to breathe sometimes, and she wouldn't trade that for the world.

She allowed Lexa to sleep and turned her attention back to the movie they had been watching before being interrupted by her alarm. “ _Kiss the cross, bitch._ ” The camera flipped to a POV from inside some guy's chest while he slammed the cocky teenager, who was now apparently a vampire, into his tattoo of a cross. Clarke let out a quiet snort, not wanting to wake Lexa. The kid’s face looked like a cheese pizza. It was all so ridiculous. She rolled her eyes and wound her fingers absently through Lexa’s hair, twirling curls around her finger and letting them fall back.

Clarke glanced down at Lexa periodically, eyes catching on the way her cheek was smushed up, making little wrinkles and folds at the edge of her eye and pulling her mouth into a sort of smile. A small line of drool had found its way out of the corner of her mouth and onto Clarke’s chest. Every time Clarke peeked down at Lexa she would get so drawn in by the smooth, sleeping curves of her face that she would forget the movie until a scream dragged her attention back to the screen.

A particularly shrill vampire screech caused Lexa to twitch awake. confused eyes blinking and squinting against the light in the room. Clarke, who had actually been managing to watch the screen for a moment, immediately turned her gaze back to Lexa, chuckling at the way her face was all scrunched up and sleepy and confused. Clarke reached a hand around to wipe the drool from the edge of Lexa’s cheek, and left her thumb resting on Lexa’s chin.

“The movie’s almost over. The blonde girl is a vampire now and is killing that annoying boy. Jaime turned into an ugly beast vamp and is gonna kill the annoying TV guy and then everyone will be dead, probably.”

Lexa stretched and rubbed her eye, yawning lazily as she craned her neck to see the screen over Clarke’s breast. Everything was purple and a demonic looking vampire was pinning someone against the wall before everything started flashing. She raised her eyebrows and curled her lip in a vexed expression, allowing her eyelids to fall closed again as she laid back down on Clarke’s chest.

“I don’t much care for this movie,” She mumbled into Clarke’s skin, cringing as she covered her ears against the high pitched squealing sound coming from the tv.

Clarke laughed at her. “I can’t say I really did either.”

Lexa hummed in response.

The last few scenes of the movie came to a close and rolled over to the credits a few minutes later. Clarke tapped her fingers against Lexa’s back.

“Come on,” she said, “let’s go get ready for bed. It’s late.”

Lexa groaned and stretched, opening tired eyes to look up at Clarke.

Clarke gave a gentle tug to her hair and shifted to sit up, bringing Lexa along with her. She swung her legs around off the couch and Lexa’s feet touched down to the ground on either side of her.

Lexa sleepily used Clarke’s shoulder to help push herself up to stand and Clarke followed right after her, pulling her shirt down as she stood. She twined their fingers together and the two of them headed off down the hall together.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't with how fucking soft these two are it hurts.
> 
> Sidenote, would people prefer if I put the series in chronological order of the fic universe, or leave them in the order that I post them? Let me know if you have a preference or I will just leave it as is.


End file.
